


一次糟糕的伪装

by Yunshuiyin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: 背景是四叔那次被FBI怀疑是不是西装男，被抓进Rikers监狱后发生的事情，这里修改了部分情节，在挖出四叔John Warren这个身份后始终无法突破，Donnelly怀疑卡姐对四叔放水，于是把四叔转移到了另外一个监狱，想要践行自己的各种试探，然后让以老湿占了个大便宜。The background is what happened when Reese was suspected by the FBI to be "man in the suit" and was caught in the Rikers prison. Some of the epsiodes were modified here. After finding out the identity of Reese as John Warren, Donnelly could not break through. Donnelly suspected that Carter maybe helped Reese secretly, so he transferred Reese to another prison,  thus to practice his various tests to Reese. However,  all of this unexpectedly let Elias take great advantages of poor Reese.
Relationships: Carl Elias/John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	一次糟糕的伪装

Donnelly觉得有问题，虽然他不肯定是哪一块出了问题，但是似乎所有的人，所有的线索都在偏袒这位所谓的华尔街精英，John Warren，甚至连Carter都对这个人怀有好感，虽然女警探一直表现得很克制。  
所以，Donnelly瞒着所有人，包括Carter，秘密地将John Warren转移了地方，他在Rikers的时候就建议应该让John Warren在那些囚犯里露个脸，顺便叫大家看看“西装男”的身手，但是Carter阻止了，该死的，Carter是个好警察，她没办法容忍一丁点违法的或者违背人性的行为，好吧，她认为这位英俊先生没问题，更不愿意见到这张英俊的脸被那些个凶暴的囚犯揍得挂彩，但是Donnelly依然坚信John Warren最有可能就是西装男，现在没有了Carter的反对，他或许该做个实验。  
当被莫名其妙转移监狱，并且下车后没看到Carter时，Reese心里就有了一些不好的预感，虽然他肯定目前Donnelly还没有证据能够指认他的身份，但他知道这位臭脸的FBI探员一直都咬定了自己，接下来他会干什么？把他丢到一群穷凶极恶的囚犯中去，测试他的反应？如果不想被欺凌就得反击，但反击得太漂亮又不符合一位华尔街人士的行为……  
Reese摇了摇头，决定走一步算一步。

果然，刚收监完毕，Donnelly就授意狱警将Reese带到了运动场，燥热的天气中，囚犯们大多光着膀子在晃荡，有几个在东边的角落里打篮球，但更多的是三五成群地坐在运动场边缘，闲扯或是私下交易，Reese刚被狱警推进来时就吸引了一票目光，这没办法，新囚犯总是会叫老囚犯们仔细打量，更何况Reese还有着这么一副好看的皮囊。  
如果是在从前因执行任务入狱时，前特工多半会释放出一种强悍的气息来警告不相干人士，但现在他得表现得跟自己的伪装身份一致，真正强悍的气息无法释放，故作强悍的姿态倒立刻让秃鹫一般的囚犯们围拢过来，“哈，我以为是谁呢？原来是偷了老子狗的小子啊，怎么，你不是厉害得很吗？怎么也进来了？！”  
一个身形壮硕，头发理得跟短刺一样扎在头上的新纳粹走过来，Reese认得他，算是小熊的“前主人”吧，当初应该被Reese揍得不轻，而Reese明白在这里遇上任何一个熟人都不是好事，于是一声不吭，寄希望能躲过去。  
而屏幕前的Donnelly自然十分感兴趣，FBI探员凑近了脑袋，想观察Reese在这种被挑衅的活动中会不会暴露出蛛丝马迹，而另一位屏幕前的仁兄，Finch，Finch急躁得六神无主，他在分辨出Reese被带到了哪处后立刻联系Carter，“警探，Mr.Reese被Donnelly转移出了Rikers，具体地址我一会儿发到你手机，情况不妙，Donnelly好像是在逼他暴露身份。

Reese被一群彪形大汉围在中间，新纳粹小头目在他小腹上揍了一拳，不算很重但足以让不曾躲闪的Reese倒吸口凉气，他否认着与这位小头目有过接触，低柔悦耳且带着示弱之意的声音响起来，“对不起，这位先生，我想我根本不认识你。”  
“不认识？偷我狗的时候不是神气得要命，很能打的吗？怎么，现在怕啦？”  
小头目的一句很能打立刻让Donnelly竖起了耳朵，仿佛是揪住了一条重大线索，而Reese面对眼前的混蛋，内心里恨不得立刻把他的脑袋给拧下来，但却碍于无法暴露身份，不由得再次示弱道，“先生，我不知道你在说些什么，我不认为自己见过你的狗，唔，请你停下你的暴力行为…”  
“嘿嘿，不认识我啦？真的假的？啧，声音还挺好听……”  
两个彪形大汉一左一右制住Reese的胳膊，小头目一只手捏在Reese的下颚，“那天没发现你长得挺好看啊，还是说，老子认错人了？妈的，挨了两拳这就委屈了，眼泪汪汪的算怎么回事？”  
Reese的眼珠颜色很浅，平时都有可能给人一种泪汪汪的错觉，不要说现在是真的受了两拳，眼睛里确实有些雾气朦胧，再者，这会儿他既然都已经如此示弱了，倒也不怕将戏做足，于是接着又小声请求道，“你的狗，我想应该是个误会，先生，你能不能先放开我？”  
Reese的这一系列表现让Donnelly大为意外，这显然不是他预计的“西装男”的表现，当然，这也可能是演出来的，不过他倒是意外就算是演，这位Warren先生似乎也有点，嗯，太出人意料了，怎么说呢，他是不是有点太好看了？

“放开你，我怎么舍得？”  
不知道怎么回事，接下来的谈话突然开始变味，Reese眼神一暗，心里直骂这是个二百五，然而这个二百五目前兴致正浓，他非但没让手下松开对Reese的桎梏，反而伸手在Reese的脸上摸了又摸，更是得寸进尺将手指在Reese唇边磨了好几下，“张开嘴，给老子舔一舔，舔得好就放开你。”  
事情的发展有些不太对劲，Donnelly本来是想借这群渣子去试试Reese的身手，但却没想让他们去调戏Reese，再者这会儿，屏幕上的Warren先生露出不可置信的神情，英俊的脸上几乎立刻就爬上了羞耻的红晕，哦，该死的，他这样的表现真不像是一个顶尖的不法分子，或者，他太会伪装了？  
Donnelly目不转睛地盯着Reese看，而此时Finch几乎也是目不转睛，说实话，Finch对Reese能惹来这一类麻烦并没有Donnelly那么意外，但这却丝毫不能减轻他现在的烦躁，他可不希望在屏幕前观赏自己的好员工被别人调戏，更不想看到Reese不得已还得配合这调戏，于是他再次联络Carter，“警探，我希望你能尽快赶到我们共同的朋友身边，你不会希望知道他正在遭受些什么。”  
“好吧，Finch，我已经到了4号监狱，可是我没法进去。”

Reese的态度显然是拒绝的，但二百五头目并不介意，他对英俊先生表现出的羞意格外受用，甚至已经粗鲁地试图用手指撬开Reese的嘴唇，“嘴巴咬这么紧干嘛？反正都进来了，像你这样的，嗯，诱人的家伙，得乘早学会享受，不然你还以为自己能干干净净出去？你的小屁股，指不定一晚上得吞下多少大家伙呢！快点，给老子舔个手指还不乐意，难不成现在你就想舔个真家伙？”  
污言秽语，这二逼毫不掩饰对Reese的企图，而他制住Reese的两个手下听了这番荤话，非但跟在后面不怀好意地笑，甚至也开始动起手脚来，其中有一个摁紧Reese的手腕，突然掐了一把他的屁股，这让英俊先生猝不及防，恼怒地哼了一声，而二逼头目却乘机又在Reese身上砸了一拳，他捏在Reese下颚，强迫他张开嘴巴，一下子探进了两根手指进去，“艹，舌头真软，对，给老子舔，对，哦，该死的，你敢咬！”

Warren先生被囚犯制住双臂不得动弹，他挨了好几拳不说，现在还被囚犯用手指强行挤入口腔，他显然极为抗拒，但他反抗的举动却被施暴者理解为迎合与享受，其实也没错，因为这会儿Donnelly从屏幕上看去，英俊先生因为被强行搅弄舌头，本来有些浅淡的唇色开始变得红艳起来，因极力抵抗而若隐若现的舌尖则更是撩人心痒，Reese发出呜呜的声音来抗议，但他那平时就过于沙哑诱惑的嗓音在这种时候毫无疑问地更加促进了在场人员的性致，甚至让监视器前的Donnelly都没忍住心神一荡，该死的，事情好像越来越不对劲了。  
Donelly告诉自己这个时候或许该阻止一下，或者他该偏过头去非礼勿视，但是作为一个FBI探员，他哪儿能错过这种获取线索的关键场景呢，他原本站着，现在则拖了把椅子坐下来，Warren先生那张漂亮的脸蛋正对着摄像头，他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，被羞耻和愤怒逼到快哭不像是假的，嗯，这表现确实像个养尊处优了不少年的华尔街人士，不过他的性格倒并非很柔软，因为这会儿英俊先生找到了机会，一下便狠狠咬了那个小头目一口，手指没断，但咬出了不少血，当然，这也很快让他收获了一个耳光，“小婊子，在这里得罪我，你信不信今晚你的屁股就得开花？”  
Reese被这一巴掌打得偏过头去，面颊上立刻浮现出几道红痕来，他在心里实在是恼火得厉害，但他也明白该死的Donnelly大概还蹲在监视器前试图揪出他的漏洞，前特工想到这里，为掩饰情绪不由闭上了双眼，但因此动作，他那浓密纤长的羽睫似乎不受控制地轻轻颤动，愈发让主人看上去像是不堪委屈，而这也再次让现场的或是非现场的正盯着他看的人士们心旌神荡起来，“哟，委屈了？别说，这家伙还真他妈地勾人，老子都硬了……”  
一阵哄笑，伴随着更多的下流调侃，头一次让自信心爆棚的FBI探员觉得自己是不是弄错了，万一对方真的是个守法公民，那让他遭受这一切，似乎有点太不公了。Donnelly站起身来，拉开椅子，但不知道是出于哪种目的，哪怕是他身边的一位菜鸟小探员涨红了脸问他是不是太过分了，他还是决定说，“不，我们再看一会儿。”  
至于Finch，Finch把Carter的手机拨得叮铃哐啷一通响，“警探，你真的得快点！”

然而终结这场闹剧的既不是Donnelly的良心发现，也不是Carter的及时阻止，事实上Carter似乎被特别交代了不允许进入，最后全靠阴影处突然冒出的一位秃头人士，没错，纽约的地下之王Elias将手揣在兜里慢悠悠地踱过来，阴鸷又玩味的眼神大佬气质尽显，大佬偏了偏头，喽啰们吓得一哄而散，新纳粹的小头目偷偷在Reese的腰上揉了一把后退了开去，英俊先生好容易恢复了自由，他半倚在墙壁上调整呼吸，一睁眼看到Elias实在是没忍住在心里骂了句脏话，“该死的！”  
“哪，都给我好好看着，我就说这家伙有问题，别忘了西装男有可能就是为Elias工作的！”  
Donnelly一下子又找回了爆棚的自信心，而Finch跟Reese的反应没什么两样，眼镜先生摘下眼镜，抹了一把脸，“哦，该死”，他说。

运动场上有一个监控死角，Reese读懂了Elias的眼神，然后走过去与他交谈。  
“John，你这是怎么了？被盯上了？要我帮忙吗？”  
“碰上了点麻烦。”  
“我听说FBI怀疑你的身份？”  
“没错，你最好也离我远点，他们原本就怀疑我是在替你工作。”  
“那可真是太荣幸了，你知道我永远欢迎你加入，不过刚才那种情况，你看上去需要帮助。”  
“真要帮我，就别管我。”  
“OK，OK。”

比起运动场，其实囚室更糟糕，当Reese被推进囚室，一转身看到位秃头人士正对着自己咧开嘴，露出友善得过头的笑容时，不由得心里一沉，该死的，让他跟Elias共处一室，他甚至都不知道这是Donnelly的阴招还是黑帮大佬的耍的把戏。  
“Carl Elias”，和善的中年秃顶人士向Reese伸出手来，他这是在自我介绍，而前特工自然就明白了现在的情况，多半是Donnelly想要借Elias做突破口，于是他握住了Elias伸过来的手，“John Warren，今天下午的事，谢谢你。”  
看到两人煞有其事地装作不认识，监视器前的Donnelly冷哼了一声，Warren居然去感谢Elias，他是真不知道眼前的这个秃子比那个二逼新纳粹要危险多了？还有，Elias低调神秘，怎么就突然对一个新来的囚犯这么上心了？  
Reese不想惹事，虽然Elias现在表现得好像是在配合他演戏，但Reese还是不想跟这位黑帮分子有太多交集，于是Warren先生很快走到自己的床铺，径自躺了下去，“抱歉，Mr. Elias，今天对我来说，实在太糟糕了，如果你不介意，我想先休息了。”  
Elias倒是没料到Reese会直接来这么一招，秃头的笑容还挂在脸上，他原本也想让Reese先好好休息一下，不过如果他真的这么做了，就怕FBI那边要交代不过去。想想确实，一个心狠手辣，以玩弄手段为乐的大佬怎么就会对一个刚见面的陌生人这么宽和示好呢，要知道他可是刚刚出面保护了英俊先生那差点就要沦陷的屁股，难道这会儿还要像个老好人一样坐在他的床边，守护他入眠吗？

不能够吧。  
是啊，不能够吧，这也是Donnelly的内心所想。其实到现在已经被他安排成了这个境地，FBI探员自己也开始怀疑自己的目的，怎么说呢，他就是想看看西装男在这种情况下会怎么应对，跟他的老板Elias能演到什么程度？当然，他并不知道Elias根本不是西装男的老板，不过那也无所谓了。  
Elias坐在Reese的床前，与其说是演给监视器前的Donnelly看，还不如说是“真情流露”了一把，“John，你知道你很漂亮吗？”  
Bingo，事情好像有了点逻辑，监视器前的Donnelly一阵兴奋，虽然他也不知道自己在兴奋个啥。  
Elias问出这句话来，Reese就知道大事不对，他坐起身来，刚睁开的一双眼睛显得有些迷蒙，Reese郁闷Elias怕不是要借机戏弄自己，但却又不能干脆给这个秃子一顿揍，好让他闭嘴，他现在可不是前特工John Reese，事实上他只是个过惯了安逸生活的华尔街人士。  
“Mr.Elias，我不太明白你什么意思。”  
“John，你长得很漂亮，从我第一眼见到你的时候，我就不自觉地被你吸引，你知道的，男人在牢里，呵呵，John，我从不做亏本生意，你知道今天下午我救过你。”

秃子的话半真半假，这让Reese差一点不知道该怎么回答，他的脸一下子发红，不用怀疑，这可是真实反应，事实上在当初那次失误救人之后，这个倒霉的秃子就一直或明示或暗示地对英俊先生表达过爱欲，只是碍于前特工的强悍，Elias只敢打打擦边球，不过现在，这对他来说，简直就是假戏真做的天赐良机啊！  
秃顶大佬盯着Reese看，英俊先生显得很窘迫，拼命压抑的怒火表现出来更像是一种受到了不可置信的伤害，说实话这可真让Elias心里一紧，欲火更炽，“John，我听说你在华尔街工作，应该知道交易的规矩，而我们这一行走黑道的，更喜欢早一点拿到报酬。”  
Elias说着站起身来，他居高临下地俯视着Reese，甚至没等伪装的华尔街先生有反应就忽然低下头啃上他的嘴唇，“John，别忘了身份，我可是在帮你，嗯？”  
他说的含糊不清，一大半是为了让监视器前的Donnelly没办法分辨，但也有一部分是因为他已经迫不及待地将舌头伸进Reese的口腔，他凶狠地冲撞，然后霸道地勾起英俊先生不久前才被形容为柔软的舌头，“唔…”  
Reese没料到Elias居然会如此直接，说实话，前特工有一丁点的反应不及，但当Elias的舌头裹上他自己的舌头，并且色情地纠缠时，Reese实在是气不过，他一把推开秃头，并且极其快速地半起身来用手肘将秃头的一条胳膊别在了自己身后，哦，该死，他的这些动作似乎太流畅了，不符合他现在的身份，于是，前特工有了片刻的迟疑，却正被圆胖脸的黑帮大佬瞅准了机会，Elias挣脱开胳膊，顺势将Reese整个人都推在床上，秃子麻溜地覆上身体，“哦，宝贝，你可真辣！”  
有惊无险，Donnelly确实差点对Warren先生过于流畅的动作起疑，但是这会儿，他的眼光更多地被英俊先生那被Elias吻得红肿的嘴唇，以及两条舌头交缠后留在英俊先生嘴角边的淫靡痕迹所吸引，要命，这个John Warren，确实有点辣得过火了。  
Elias整个人压在Reese身上，再一次低下头去攫取英俊先生口中的蜜津，依然是故作含糊的调调，为了躲避Donnelly的监听，Elias喘着粗气说，“John，我这都是为你好，自然一点，说不准你就洗脱嫌疑了。”

怎么个自然法？让这秃子得逞，还得配合以适度的好似调情一般的抗拒？  
Reese心里恼火地直骂娘，十根手指不由得全掐在了Elias的背上，天知道如果前特工愿意，他完全可以用自己的两条长腿锁死Elias，但这会儿混杂着懊恼和郁闷的情绪，又不敢真下狠手的Reese看上去就像是在无力地挣扎。有那么一会儿，甚至都让屏幕前的Finch揪心地不忍去看，哦，上帝啊，这个时候让Carter去救Reese可不是个好主意，Finch知道Elias打的什么主意，事实上在见到前特工慢慢弱下来的抵抗后，Finch老板几乎立刻就意识到他的员工可能是接受了Elias的提议，哦，Mr.Reese，Finch认为自己从现在开始可不能再盯着屏幕看了，天呐，他可不是窥私癖，他可见不了John被Elias按在身下被迫接受欢爱……  
哦，John，天呐，Finch的脑子一团糟，他站起身来想走开到一边去，可监视器中传来的声色越发暧昧，Elias哗啦一声撕开了Reese的囚衣，秃子迫不及待地舔上英俊先生的胸膛，舌尖恶劣地在他胸前敏感的蓓蕾上戏弄吮咂，而英俊先生则被这羞耻的举动刺激得发出一声轻呼，“啊……”  
他的声音低柔诱惑，这一声不说是正在他身上动作的Elias，哪怕是Finch和Donnelly听到了，都控制不住身体一酥，Donnelly立刻打发菜鸟探员去泡咖啡，自己则在心里骂了无数句“fuck”，然后他看到Reese挣扎着坐起身来，说起来前特工早年也曾演技精湛，这会儿Warren先生睁着一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛盯着Elias，表情是说不出的委屈和愤恨，他的气息紊乱，看上去虽然可怜但却愈发勾人，“Mr. Elias，我曾经以为你是个好人！”

Reese这句话说得半真半假，以至于让Elias有一瞬的闪神，但不管闪没闪神，都阻止不了他的欲火更盛，圆胖脸的黑帮大佬收起和善的假面孔，眼睛里流露出毫不掩饰的占有欲，“John，你知道我喜欢你，你知道的。”  
Elias再次将Reese扑在床上时，动作变得凶狠，当然，这在Donnelly眼中，完全是因为英俊先生刚才那既哀怨又嗔怒的语气彻底点燃了黑帮大佬的欲火，Donnelly神情紧张地守在监视器前，不肯漏掉囚室中发生的所有细节，可天知道他守在这里看一位俊美男士被迫接受一位黑帮大佬的施暴到底是为了什么，老实说，这会儿他已经不像先前那样坚信Reese就是那个顶尖的不法分子了。

Reese的两支手腕交叉，被Elias摁在头顶，他的上衣已经基本被扯碎，露出了整片的胸膛，而随着Elias在他胸前卖力地吸吮，英俊先生终是忍不住羞耻偏过头去，发出难耐的喘息，他的两颗乳粒已经又红又肿，完全淫荡地挺立着，而Elias的另一手也已经探到他的双腿之间，那厚实热烫的手掌哪怕还隔着布料触及到大腿内侧，都足以让敏感的前特工抑不住一声喘息，“唔，别…”  
Reese的心情复杂，他知道Donnelly在监视器前面看着自己，但他绝对不认为到了这个时候，那个该死的FBI探员还只是一心想查什么西装男，他怀疑那个道貌岸然的家伙是不是根本就是个怀有恶趣味的变态，不过Donnelly变态就变态吧，反正他也不在乎，他更在乎的其实是另一块屏幕前的Finch，他的老板。虽然说Reese知道Finch对自己应该是了如指掌，但这并不意味着他就能毫无羞耻地在Finch面前被人强迫着做爱。  
Reese实际上羞耻得厉害，以至于一直在微微发抖，而Elias听到他小猫似的请求，哪有可能会有半点住手，事实上黑帮大佬非但没住手，反而是更加用力掰开他的双腿，Elias将自己略显肥硕的身体挤进Reese的两条长腿之间，接着便恶劣地往前一顶，“感觉到我的热情了吗，John？”  
Reese气得咬牙切齿，但在那之前，他早已是羞得浑身发烫，他本想对着秃头破口大骂，要做做，不做滚！可是一想到现在自己现在还顶着个伪装的身份，一般人遇到黑社会大佬是不是该表现得害怕一些？Reese真的是对自己现在的处境心生郁卒，以至于骂不出口打不出手的境况下，竟然气到眼角边沁出了一丝泪痕，这当然让Finch心疼坏了，也让Donnelly更添了一份动摇，至于对Elias，却更是助长了他身下那股冲向脑门停也停不下来的色欲，“哦，John，你可真是太会撩人了！”

秃头三下五除二地脱掉裤子，早就硬得发烫的欲望迫不及待地跳出来，显得十分雄壮，他往床的上部爬了爬，然后将他那雄伟的欲望凑到英俊先生的嘴边，“宝贝儿，好好舔一舔，舔湿了一会儿你才不会受伤”，Elias说出这句话，在Reese眼里基本上等同于无耻到极点，于是英俊先生瞪起自己那双水汪汪的眼睛，眼神实在是又妩媚又凶狠，不过可惜的是，他这一瞪对Elias毫无威吓力，反而叫秃老师酥得半边身体都发麻，胯下则更是热烫地要起命来，“John，快帮我舔一舔，不然我就直接用你下面那张嘴了哟。”  
“Elias！”  
Reese出离愤怒，还好秃老师毕竟不是只知道自己爽的人，虽然嘴巴里说着欠揍的荤话，但秃老师倒是实打实地没忘了抚慰身下的美人，Elias的一只手一直在Reese的裤子里动作，厚实的带有薄茧的手掌包裹住Reese的性器，好歹也让Reese不情不愿地半挺起来，当然，到了这个时候，秃老师干脆剥了英俊先生的裤子，“好吧，John，既然你不肯配合，那我就全自助了哦。”  
Elias将下半身退回来些许，下一刻竟然将自己勃起的欲望蹭在Reese的性器上，而这突如其来的过烫和过于羞耻让Reese忍不住发出一声惊呼，那声音哪怕是他自己听来也觉得是该死的淫荡，前特工其实是个直来直往的性格，他虽然不羞于性事，但却受不了这样不知道会发生些什么的放浪，反正该死的事情都已经到了这一步，Reese干脆坐起身来，他爬下床后跪在了Elias身前，自暴自弃地舔上了纽约地下之王那根勃发的欲望……

Finch是绝对看不下去了，刚才Reese的几声呻吟就已经让他手抖得打翻了好几杯绿茶，而这个时候Reese吞吐Elias欲望的暧昧声色更是让他觉得好比恶魔之音，哦，这真是糟糕，我居然因此而兴奋，我居然忍不住想要去看Mr.Reese那张英俊的脸上到底被Elias欺负出了什么样可怜的表情，哦，请上帝惩罚我吧，我真是太糟糕了！  
与Finch的自我挣扎和自我谴责不同，Donnelly在屏幕前看得眼睛眨都不眨，Reese的口技谈不上纯熟，但绝对也不是毫无章法，他先是伸出舌头将Elias的整个茎身全舔了一遍，他做得很快，完全是想快点结束，但Elias十分受用，黑帮大佬原本想让美人儿再多舔一会儿，但Reese例行公事一般地舔完后，就直接含住了那根堪称粗大的性器，他柔软的唇裹住男人的欲望艰难吞吐，偶尔能看见艳红的舌尖抵在茎身，更添上几分淫媚，而Elias情不自禁地扣住身下人的脑袋，他原本没想让Reese真的替自己口交，不过现在这温暖的口腔已经让他忍不住抽送起来。

Donnelly艰难地维持着自己所谓的判断力，不过当Elias抽出性器将Reese射了个满脸，FBI探员看着秃老师满足地喘着粗气，而可怜的英俊先生在最初的空茫之后，下意识吞咽的模样，他的脑子便控制不住“轰”的一声，糊成了一片。Donnelly开始怀疑自己是不是犯了罪，强制扣压守法公民，并且放任他被恶棍们强暴蹂躏，哦，老天！Donnelly用力地甩了甩脑袋，这会儿他绝不会再是想着要抓住什么西装男的线索，但他仍然移不开坐在监视器前的屁股，天知道他妈的他就像个变态似的，继续围观着这场还没有结束的强暴。  
Elias显然不会只因为一个口交就放过Reese，黑帮大佬爱怜地抹去英俊先生脸上的白浊，然后一把将他拖上了床，Elias让Reese仰躺着，手上执意抚慰Reese的欲望，而Reese的气息早就不稳，他因为生理的欲望升腾而绷起修长的颈项，“够了，不，Elias…”  
这本来该算是场滑稽的闹剧，Reese认为无论是自己还是Elias，都不过是在演戏，可是荧幕前的观众，Donnelly那个该死的变态不算，Reese实在是不想让Finch看到自己的这番丑态，一次暴虐的性爱倒也罢了，但Elias这般越来越黏糊的爱语温存却让前特工脑中警铃大作，他又不是什么纯情害羞，初经人事的小可怜，要是再这么配合Elias黏黏糊糊下去，那就实在太矫情了。

Reese背过身去，白皙修长的身体完全赤裸，浑圆饱满的两瓣臀肉几乎是毫无遮挡地展现在Elias面前，毫无疑问，这美景立刻就让秃老师身下一热，情不自禁地大口吸气起来，至于监视器前的变态Donnelly是什么反应就不提了，甚至就连Finch，其实Finch跟自己说好了不再看屏幕一眼的，可是他又担心Reese遭到什么伤害而不敢关掉音频，好吧，听着那样的声音又怎么忍得住不去看画面啊，“Mr. Reese，我真是觉得我比你更要受折磨……”  
Finch干脆也丢到了内心里最后的一丝负罪感，他知道Reese现在已经放弃了抗拒，英俊先生一定想着速战速决，而这个时候屏幕上能看到的是Reese好似下定决心要抛弃羞耻心一般地将脸埋进枕头里，他就那样的姿势舔湿了自己的三根手指，虽然在Elias和摄像头的角度，大家都没办法看清楚他具体是怎样做的，但空白的视觉却让围观人士大脑中的色情联想更加地控制不住，Elias伏下身体凑到他耳边，“宝贝儿，你在做什么？”  
做什么？快点做！  
本该是吼出来的怨念到最后出口是一声含糊不情的低吟，Reese不理会Elias，只是微微张开双腿，一咬牙将手指探入了身后的穴口，他不想拖拉，也不想受伤，他只想要快点替自己扩张，他的身体绷得很紧，久未经性事的穴口也很有些不配合，但随着嚅湿的手指以一种自暴自弃的方式搅弄抽戳后，那处销魂所便散发出足以让人昏了头的媚意来，“哦，John，John…”  
秃老师扑上去的时候脑袋里基本上只剩下色欲，他恨不得将自己整个人都变成一支大号的性器，他抱住Reese，没多久前刚发泄过的欲望不知觉间又硬得发疼，他凶狠地捅进Reese的穴口，然后不出意料地听到了美人儿发出的柔软而带有哭腔的娇吟…

那一晚秃老师无疑是最大的赢家，至于Donnelly，则是体会到了一种叫做“丢了魂”的感觉，他现在已经完全不去想John Warren会是什么西装男，事实上他已经全然不受控地去想象Warren先生说不定私底下根本就是某些大佬心爱的性玩具，不怪他想象力丰富，实在是昨晚的那一切，哦，老天，那太辣了！  
嗯，或许精明固执的FBI探员还是怀疑Reese的身份有假，但他却不觉得那份有假是为了掩盖一个顶尖的不法分子，而却应该是为了掩盖那些无法为外人道的淫色恋情，而第二天Reese被释放的时候，Donnelly站在他面前，面色很是古怪，这个烦人的家伙居高临下地打量着英俊先生，打量着他那因昨夜不受节制性事所致的情色余韵，“咳咳，真是抱歉，Mr. Warren…”  
道貌岸然又不怀好意的致歉让Reese气得脸上一阵红一阵白，不过他被Elias折腾了大半夜后已经没有精力再跟这个该死的Donnelly计较什么细枝末节，“Agent Donnelly，你等着收传票吧！”

Reese撂下一句狠话，然后冷冷地离开，不过直到他走出监狱大门，才意识到那个最严重的问题，他知道Elias和Donnelly才不是什么主要矛盾，最关键的是，发生了这样丢人的事情之后，他还怎么回去见Finch？Finch一定是全看见了。  
而老板Finch也因此苦恼得很，“Mr.Reese要是知道了我就那么看着他被Elias戏弄，却什么也没做，我甚至还因此兴奋，天呐，我都不知道自己再见到John，会不会满脑子都是色情垃圾…”  
虽然有惊无险地摆脱了FBI的调查，但无论是老板还是员工，都不由自主地在心里叹了一口气，“这真是一次糟糕的伪装啊。”  
不过，糟糕归糟糕，再糟糕也不如Reese回过神来后，看到马路对面姿态绰约走过来一位死而复生的老熟人，“lover，好久不见，你看上去还是跟从前一样诱人…”  
“Kara？！”

Fin


End file.
